


Sunflower child

by pursuitofklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofklance/pseuds/pursuitofklance
Summary: short poetic thing to work over writer's blockrsdfgdhei





	Sunflower child

Lance is a sunflower. He’s always facing towards the sun.

Keith’s laughter is happiness. It’s a sound Lance hasn’t heard in a thousand years and it’s a sound he would wait another thousand more to hear.

But it’s not just a sound. It’s not a mere noise the comes from the mouth, no.

His laugh is in his eyes, in the crinkle of his nose, and the dimples of his smile.

But truth be told, his laugh isn’t in his face.

His laugh comes from within.

His laugh is the rays of sunshine and Lance

is a sunflower. 


End file.
